


Of books and friends

by capeofstorm



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Booth and Brennan going for a holiday, Angela makes sure Bones has something to... unwind with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of books and friends

Angela stretched on Brennan’s bed and reached into her bag. She took something out of it and threw it into Brennan’s almost packed suitcase.

“What’s that?”

“You’re going on a holiday with Booth. And with his alpha male tendencies, you’re gonna need it. Trust me, sweetie.”

*

Brennan stretched lazily as the sun caressed her exposed flesh. She adjusted her sunglasses and turned the page of the book she was reading. She was rather getting into it, the historical details were mostly right. And the heroine rather reminded her of herself. She raised her head from the sun chair and looked towards the ocean where Booth swam. He was just getting out of the water and she took in his impressive body, glistening in the sun from the salty water, his flowery swimming shorts hanging low on his hips. She sighed along with the rest of female population at the beach and went back to her novel.

Booth jogged to her chair and took the other one. He lay comfortably and shielded his eyes with his hand. He looked at his partner who was wearing her white bikini, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses, a sturdy book in her hand.

“Please, Bones, we’re on a vacation. You should be relaxing, not reading some history book.”

Brennan put a finger between the pages of her book and turned to look at Booth.

“Reading is a perfectly relaxing pastime, most of the people do it to relax, you know. I’m aware you aren’t stranger to it, either.”

Booth smiled his crooked smile and shrugged his shoulders. Brennan gave him a look and went back to her book. Really, he disturbed her at a most interesting scene… He reached into Bones’ beach bag and took his phone out. His brows furrowed.

“Sweets called. Again.”

“Mm, yes, I’ve heard his ringtone and didn’t answer.”

“You’re positively devious, Bones, you know that?”

Booth looked at her, waiting for a reply. He didn’t get one; she seemed really into her book. Oh, this wasn’t right, she was on a holiday, she was supposed to be having fun. He stood up and in front of her and clapped his hands to get her attention. Still nothing.

“Oh c’mon Bones. At least show me what you’re reading!”

Booth reached for her book. Brennan snatched it to her chest quickly. Booth arched his brow.

“Now, Bones, you are never like that. You always show me what you’re reading and then brag about its intellectual properties and values and what not...” he hesitated a moment and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Don’t tell me you’re reading one of Cam’s smutty novels.”

Brennan opened her mouth. And closed it.

“I can’t believe you’re accusing Cam of reading smutty novels. She is a modern, strong and capable woman and does not have to resort to smutty novels if she needs… release.”

“She’s reading them to relax, Bones. She says they cheer her up after a day of hard work with the cold ones. Now, show me what you’re reading.”

Brennan looked around to find something to distract him with. Really, she couldn’t show it to him… It seemed Booth’s patience ran out as he snatched the book from her grasp. She closed her eyes briefly and raised her chin. She opened her eyes and looked at him defiantly.

“Really, Bones… historical romance? Never pegged you as one for romantic moonlight walks, damsels in distress and frills.”

“Historical romance is a widely read genre,” she said in her ‘it’s all fine and normal and scientific and I’m a genius so I don’t expect you to really understand me, thank you very much’ voice. “Many people enjoy it and I don’t see why I can’t be one of them. Besides, Angela threw it into my bag. As she said, with your alpha male tendencies, I wouldn’t be able to find a sexual interest in order to act like a normal and statistical tourist, so steamy historical romance novels are all I have left.”

Booth blinked owlishly at her. He looked to the book he was holding in his hand and back to his partner. Then back at the book and at the beach and tourists around them. He did notice a lot of amorous couples. Like hell Bones would go off with some gallivanting Don Juan with a STD list like from here to Greenland. Over his dead body. He handed her the book back. He lay back on the chair, covering his eyes with sunglasses.

Bones took the book, bookmarked the page she was on and looked at Booth.

“You don’t have to sulk just because Angela was right. It is in your personality to get protective of your close ones and I am your partner and it’s… sweet,” she said as if she wasn’t sure if that word could be applicable in this particular context, “that you care about me. And as Angela said, the book has some smutty content and I do need it to unwind.”

Oh, he was so going to have a little chat with Angela when they are back at the Jeffersonian.

“Really. And why didn’t you tell Angela that you wouldn’t… you know…”

Bones looked at him uncomprehendingly. Booth turned to look at her, tsked and gesticulated agitatedly with his hands.

“That you wouldn’t have to find someone to make love to because you’re going on a holiday with, oh, I don’t know, your boyfriend?”

She sighed.

“Booth… You know we both agreed that we wouldn’t tell anyone at the lab. They would reassign us, you know that, too. And I like working with you.”

Booth raised his sunglasses and gave her an incredulous look.

“So you think that the fact we went for a holiday to Bahamas together won’t tip them off?”

“They are logical people and I believe they will come to logical conclusions about our relationship based on the interactions they have seen – which were strictly professional if I might add.”

Booth covered his eyes with his sunglasses again and settled back on his chair.

“As you say, Bones, as you say.”

*

Angela Montenegro had a really bad day. Here she was, stuck in the Jeffersonian, staring at a crushed skull and trying to give it a face, a name. It was sunny outside and she really wanted to go out of the city and relax somewhere quiet.

“Well, at least Booth and Brennan are having fun at Bahamas,” she remarked to Zack who examined the bones of the latest victim the FBI has found.

Zack looked up and blinked, his mouth opening to reply.

“I bet they’re having wild kinky monkey sex on the beach right now.”

They all turned to look at Hodgins. Damn, was he right, Angela thought. She wondered if Bones told Booth Angela gave her a pair of cuffs to go with that book...


End file.
